Leitura: mais do que apenas ler
by Uchiha Midori
Summary: é se apaixonar. Fic UA Neji x Tenten -- Summary horrível, confira a história.
1. Chapter 1

Oii! Fic nova, e essa vai ser maior um pouco, mas não me culpem se eu demorar a terminar. A criatividade fugiu de mim por uns dias...

Espero que gostem e.. Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, uso-os apenas como Hobbie.

--

O homem era um rico filho de um empresário dono de uma rede de empresas têxteis

O homem era um rico filho de um empresário dono de uma rede de empresas têxteis. Como seu pai trabalhava no ramo de roupas, ele era bastante assediado, isso parecia atrair cada vez mais mulheres de todos os tipos, mas nenhuma ele queria. Ele, por ter tido sempre uma vida movimentada, era arrogante e tinha que lidar constantemente com a imprensa e o assédio dos repórteres e paparazzi. Seu nome era Hyuuga Neji, 22 anos.

A mulher não era rica nem pobre, apenas mais uma mulher bonita no meio de tantas. Trabalhava muito, era professora de inglês numa escola primária e num curso. Não ganhava muito, mas era suficiente para ter uma vida agradável a seu ver. Morava sozinha com seu gato no apartamento enorme herdado de seus falecidos pais. Como trabalhava muito com crianças, ela tinha aprendido a ser gentil e meiga, sempre respeitando as limitações das outras pessoas, mas mesmo assim era muito cabeça-dura. Seu nome, Mitsashi Tenten, 22 anos.

Eles não tinham absolutamente na da em comum, a não ser o fato de serem apaixonados pela leitura.

--

Tenten andava pelas ruas da cidade de Konoha, uma metrópole em seu país, onde ela mesma morava. Distraída, ela colocava o último pedaço de chocolate que comia na boca sentindo o gosto meio-amargo do alimento. Passava na frente de uma das lojas 'H.H' que eram recordistas em vendas de roupas, quando topou com alguém e acabou derrubando a pilha de livros e cadernos de planejamento que carregava nos braços.

-Olhe por onde anda! – o homem bradou andando até o carro importado que dirigia e saindo.

Ela o viu de relance, mas percebeu que era bem bonito. Cabelos longos presos, olhos perolados e roupas impecáveis.

-Grosso, insolente. – ela murmurou vendo que uma garotinha tinha vindo ajudá-la.

-Obrigada! – disse ela quando a garota entregou os livros que faltavam e saiu, pois a mãe a chamava.

-De nada! – ela falou se distanciando.

Tenten então voltou para sua casa, num dos prédios maiores da cidade. Era uma cobertura duplex, a única coisa que tinha herdado de seus pais, que preferiram fazer um investimento a lhe dar o dinheiro. Ela era filha única. Entrou no apartamento e foi tomar uma ducha. Saiu revigorada de seu banho e andou até a cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Seus móveis não pareciam tão sofisticados quanto o apartamento sugeria, não eram muito novos, mas ela não teria como comprar novos. Encontrou seu gato, Uki, lá na cozinha comendo. O gato era negro e não tinha mais uma aparência jovem, nem era tão velho. Os olhos eram num tom esverdeado e misterioso. Tenten ligou a TV e sentando-se no sofá procurou alguma coisa para assistir. Ela olhou um pouco os telejornais, e num programa ficou sabendo de uma palestra sobre um livro novo que seria lançado, chamado 'Destinos'. Ficou interessada e anotou o lugar, hora e seria no próximo dia, iria com certeza.

Logo ela foi dormir, afinal ainda era uma quinta-feira e ela tinha um dia inteiro de aulas daqui a algumas horas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji saia do escritório de seu pai, já à noite, tinha acabado de ter uma discussão com ele e saiu correndo, acabou esbarrando em alguém. Uma mulher ele teve certeza, pela forma que ela foi facilmente jogada no chão por ele. Gritou alguma coisa que nem ao menos pensou com a sua decidida arrogância e saiu o mais depressa possível. Ele decidiu que conviver com seu pai estava ficando cada vez mais difícil e iria se mudar definitivamente para o apartamento que sua mãe lhe dera antes de morrer.

O apartamento era uma cobertura, não era muito pequeno e já estava mobiliado.

-Perfeito... – ele murmurava enquanto chegava em seu quarto e tirava tudo que estava em seu alcance para jogar numa mala e se mudar de uma vez. Avisou para as empregadas da grande mansão que estaria de partida no próximo dia logo de manhã, e passou a noite inteira passando o tempo com um poema que escrevia.

No outro dia cedo ele jogou suas coisas dentro de seu carro prata e saiu, deixando o poema em cima de sua cama como uma despedida silenciosa a seu pai. Quando ele chegou à cobertura do prédio, com a chave já na maçaneta ele ouviu um barulho vindo da porta da frente. A pessoa de dentro girou a maçaneta e saiu, trancando a porta depois. Era uma mulher jovem, como ela, e era bonita também, estava com os cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques e tinha olhos expressivos da mesma cor dos cabelos. Ela parou e o olhou demoradamente e então chamou o elevador que chegou rápido. Falou um rápido 'Bom dia' contrariado e entrou no elevador. Neji ficou calado, entrou no apartamento e deixou as coisas que havia conseguido trazer sozinho. O zelador do prédio chegou segundos depois com mais algumas coisas.

-Finalmente alguém vem morar nesse aqui... É um bom apartamento... – o zelador comentou.

-Hn... – ele fez apenas, colocando suas coisas já no quarto e voltando para a sala para ajudar o zelador.

-Você já viu sua vizinha, eu suponho... – o zelador tentou puxar conversa.

-Uhum... Ela estava saindo quando eu cheguei. – Neji respondeiu.

-Ela é bem bonita não é? – de novo o zelador queria continuar uma conversa estável, mas Neji não cooperava com isso.

-É... – ele falou. – Há quanto tempo ela mora aí?

-Desde que fez 18 anos, ela herdou o apartamento dos pais que morreram quando ela ainda tinha 16. – contou o zelador, o que não pareceu chamar a atenção do mais novo.

-Hn... É só isso... Tome. – Neji deu uma gorjeta ao zelador que saiu se despedindo.

-E eu nem perguntei o nome dela... – ele pensou alto, depois foi arrumar suas coisas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenten estava já em seu carro indo até a escola primária que lecionava, era do outro lado da cidade, mas não parava de pensar na arrogância do homem que no outro dia havia quase a atropelado e hoje não teve a decência nem de cumprimentá-la.

Incrível que quando uma coisa tem que acontecer, ela acontece do modo mais louco e peculiar possível.

Já na hora do intervalo das crianças, a mulher conversava com as outras professoras, suas amigas, sobre o lançamento do livro. Como era sexta-feira, combinaram de se encontrar mais tarde para irem ao lançamento.

Como ela não daria aulas no curso no dia, pôde voltar para casa mais cedo e se arrumar mais dignamente. Quando deu a hora ela foi ao encontro das amigas. Ela abriu a porta e novamente o homem que tanto a 'perseguia' estava saindo com uma camisa, calças e sapatos sociais. Seus cabelos lisos e castanhos estavam soltos e ainda um pouco molhados, todo o conjunto lhe dava um ar de superioridade.

Ele não a viu de início, trancou a porta e então olhou para trás, vendo uma bonita moça de cabelos soltos, maquiagem leve e um vestido vermelho com um decote nas costas, que ele pôde ver, pois ela estava ainda de costas trancando sua porta. Neji a olhou fixamente até ela se virar.

-Como se chama?

-Por que quer saber? – ela perguntou desdenhosa. – É mais educado falar o seu primeiro.

-E... Eu me chamo Hyuuga Neji, e... Nós seremos vizinhos de agora em diante, por isso quero saber seu nome. – ele falou.

-Me chamo Mitsashi Tenten. – disse ela entrando no elevador que estava com as portas abertas.

-Por que decidiu se mudar só agora? Esse apartamento ficou tanto tempo trancado.

-Eu briguei com meu pai... Decidi sair de casa dele, esse apartamento é meu desde meus 15 anos... – Neji explicou. – Mamãe comprou-o pra mim antes de morrer.

-Meus pêsames, mas por que brigou com seu pai?

-Ah... Nós discordamos em muitos assuntos. O seu apartamento também foi herdado, não?

-Ah... Sim, mas como sabe? – ela perguntou a ele surpresa.

-O zelador... Ele me contou. – nesse momento eles chegaram à garagem do prédio.

-Aonde vai? – perguntou Tenten.

-Ah... Ao lançamento do livro, me pareceu bem interessante. – falou Neji.

-Eu também... – ela falou não acreditando que ele se interessaria por isso.

-Quer uma carona? Eu não tenho mesmo ninguém para ir... – falou Neji.

-Ah... A gente se encontra lá, eu ainda tenho que passar na casa de uma amiga. Tchau, até mais tarde. – e Tenten entrou em seu carro e saiu.

--

Ahh... façam o favor de deixarem uma review me dizendo o que acharam ;P


	2. Chapter 2

A festa de lançamento do livro não estava muito cheia, quase ninguém apreciava mais um bom livro, mas isso não desanimava de forma alguma Tenten, ou Neji. Eles, como não poderia deixar de acontecer, se encontraram na festa, e isso não foi o mais importante que aconteceu, e se longe foi o mais chamativo.

O livro era de fato bom, ótimo nas palavras de Tenten, e ela acabou comprando um exemplar de 'Destinos'. Quando a festa já tinha acabado, ela viu Neji se aproximar dela.

-O que achou do livro? – ele perguntou casualmente.

-Ah, não me parece ser ruim, comprei um. – ela respondeu não dando muita conversa. Na verdade, estava cansada e queria desesperadamente chegar ao alcance de sua cama.

-É, eu também comprei um. – ele falou mostrando seu exemplar. – Hey, você tem o que fazer amanhã?

-Ah, na verdade... É sábado, e geralmente eu uso esse dia para limpar o apartamento. – Tenten respondeu, mas ficou intrigada com a pergunta. – Por quê?

-Eu... Estava pensando em alguma coisa pra fazer, mas não queria ir sozinho... – ele falou pensativo e parecia até um pouco decepcionado. Tenten notou isso. E essa era uma proposta quase irrecusável para qualquer uma. Mas ela não era qualquer uma.

-Sinto muito, mas eu tenho muito que fazer... Limpar o apartamento não é uma coisa que dure apenas 2 horas... – ela respondeu, podendo ler agora a decepção estampada no rosto de Neji e até uma ponta de incredulidade.

-Tudo bem então. Até mais. – ele falou e foi direto para seu carro importado. Tenten deu de ombros e andou calmamente até seu carro, mas alguma coisa a parou.

-Tenten! O que era que você conversava com Hyuuga Neji?! – Ino quase gritou ao seu lado. Tenten quase se esquecera que tinha que levar Ino de volta para casa.

-Ah, ele é... Meu vizinho. – ela falou simplesmente.

-Como você teve coragem de me esconder uma coisa dessas?! Neji? Seu vizinho? É quase um sonho... – ela suspirou balançando os longos cabelos loiros.

-Não sonhe demais Ino, e ele se mudou hoje, não tive tempo de contar a você. – Tenten disse se explicando, Ino pareceu engolir, o que foi um alívio.

-Tudo bem... Vamos embora?

-Sakura não falou que voltaria conosco? – ela perguntou.

-Ah, ela encontrou um cara, um amigo dela aí, ela voltou com ele.

-Tudo bem. Vamos voltar. Eu estou louca pra me deitar, meus pés estão me matando! – ela falou e entrou no carro. Ino deu a volta no carro e entrou também.

Para o alívio de Tenten logo ela estava deitada em sua cama se descalçando e pondo o vestido abaixo. Vestiu uma camisola e se deitou, dormiu quase que imediatamente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji chegou em casa rápido, trocou de roupa e ficou assistindo TV por um tempo. Quando ele viu o começo da propaganda da loja de seu pai, desligou a televisão. Ele ainda não tinha se esquecido do motivo de ter se mudado, e não esqueceria tão cedo. Ele foi até seu pai naquela quinta feira para dar uma resposta. Seu pai havia lhe proposto viajar para o exterior se ele esquecesse a idéia maluca de escrever um livro. Ele já tinha uma decisão, mas o pai havia pedido para ele responder naquela quinta feira. O motivo da briga era óbvio, Neji nunca abriria mão de fazer nada por seu pai. O outro, por seu lado, não queria ver o filho como um intelectual fraco e sem propósitos, assim como ele considerava qualquer outro escritor.

Fora difícil para Neji conviver com seu pai durante tanto tempo sendo filho único, e assim, o único a ter a vida perturbada por seu conflituoso pai. Ele tinha que se esconder para escrever e o que escrevia, o que se tornava mais difícil com o passar do tempo, quando seu pai começava a descobrir onde guardava tantos segredos.

Neji se jogou em sua cama e ficou pensando, afinal, na nossa mente é onde estamos seguros, onde podemos nos refugiar e desabafar sem que precisemos de qualquer outra pessoa. Acabou adormecendo depois de um tempo, não sem antes ter pensado naquela mulher ousada que havia lhe dito seu primeiro 'não'. Ele não desistiria dela tão fácil.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Um grito se ouviu no quarto daquela jovem mulher e Tenten acordou assustada com seu próprio grito. Tinha sido um pesadelo horrível, mas ela não se lembrava mais o porquê. Ela foi até a cozinha e bebeu um pouco de água, depois foi até uma janela e ficou olhando a noite. A lua estava quase cheia, amarela como um grande queijo no céu. Era estranho que fosse tão tarde e ela ainda estivesse daquele jeito, grande, parecendo perto demais da Terra. Ela olhou a cidade, movimentada ainda, mesmo com a hora excedente. Voltou para sua cama, dessa vez pegou um outro travesseiro e o usou como refúgio para dormir, o agarrou e não soltou mais.

Amanheceu o dia e Tenten acordou já eram mais de 9 horas. Ela se vestiu e destinou o dia inteiro ao seu apartamento. Limpou tudo antes das 6 horas, cozinha, banheiros, os quartos, nada ficou para trás, e por incrível que pareça ela não se sentia cansada. Como não tinha o que fazer com o resto de seu sábado, tomou um banho e colocou uma roupa casual, desceu e foi dar uma volta. Parou na frente de um restaurante italiano que lhe pareceu incrivelmente convidativo depois de tanta arrumação e cheiro de produtos de limpeza.

Quando entrou no restaurante avistou um velho amigo. Lee estava a apenas algumas mesas de distância da entrada, e seu cabelo de cuia e suas sobrancelhas exageradas o deixavam ainda mais visível, sem contar suas roupas ridiculamente verdes.

-Oi Lee! Quanto tempo! – ela falou quando chegou perto o bastante da mesa do amigo.

-Olá Tenten! Sente-se. Pois é, desde que eu parei de dar aulas na escola... Bons tempos. – ele falou animado. – Como tem andado?

-Eu ainda estou dando aulas... Está tudo na mesma de sempre... – ela respondeu. – Como você tem se virado?

-Ah, eu fui contratado num curso de educação física na faculdade. Estou dando aulas lá desde então.

-Nossa! Então você deve estar bem... Que bom.

-É, mas eu vou ter que ir embora, me desculpe. Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas e preparar aulas. Não me leve a mau...

-Não, pode ir, eu não quero atrasar você. Até mais. – ela falou, e pensou se alguma coisa no destino não estaria conspirando para que ela ficasse sozinha. Ela olhou em volta e uma garçonete veio para lhe atender.

-O que deseja?

-Ah, eu queria uma lasanha, e vinho para beber, por favor.

-Com licença. – a garçonete saiu depois de anotar o pedido.

Tenten ficou esperando impacientemente batendo os dedos na mesa enquanto esperava. Ela não percebeu nada do que acontecia em sua volta, e foi por esse motivo que estava alheia da chegada de quem lhe segurou a mão.

-Está impaciente por quê?

-Ah, nem eu sei... – ela falou olhando para cima, mas não precisou realmente fazer isso para perceber que quem estava ali era Neji. – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu estava apenas com fome. – ele deu de ombros e sentou-se junto à Tenten.

Eles ficaram sem conversar por um longo tempo, até que a garçonete chegou com o pedido de Tenten interrompendo o silêncio. Ela deixou tudo na mesa e perguntou a Neji se ele queria alguma coisa. Ele pediu o mesmo de Tenten e a mulher se foi outra vez, deixando-os a sós. O único ruído que quebrava o silêncio mortal entre eles era o do garfo batendo no prato. Não foi o jantar mais agradável para nenhum dos dois, mas eles não precisavam falar.

Quando acabaram, e Tenten esperou que Neji o fizesse, se separaram outra vez nos carros para voltarem para o mesmo prédio, para apartamentos vizinhos. Tenten continuava sem nada para fazer, e Neji idem. Os dois abriram as portas numa conexão calada e a fecharam atrás de si. Ela sentou no chão e começou a falar:

-Não tem nada pra fazer?

-Não, nem você parece ter. – Neji respondeu se encostando na porta.

-Não... Conte-me sua história... – ela falou quase desinteressada.

-O que? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

-Conte-me a sua história... Me diz alguma coisa que me divirta. – ela falou agora rindo da cara que ele fazia.

-Tudo bem, mas se você quer diversão, então não será na minha história que você vai encontrar. – ele riu.

-Então invente uma. – ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Tudo bem, nisso eu sou bom.

-Ótimo, arrumei um vizinho contador de histórias! – ela falou animada. Neji caminhou até Tenten e sentou-se ao seu lado. Nesse instante, houve um pique de luz, e Tenten soltou um gritinho abafado. A luz voltou rápido e então Neji começou a contar a história que acabava de brotar em sua mente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oie gente!!

Espero que tenham gostado, mas eu não gostei... hehe

Acho que é alguma coisa no meu lapso de criatividade que me impede de fazer alguma coisa que preste, mas eu espero que tenha ficado bonzinho.

Deixem reviews .

Beijoos

Midori


	3. Chapter 3

-Bem, a história começa num tempo antigo, diferente do nosso... Bem diferente. As pessoas naquele tempo eram simples, não precisavam de muito para ficarem satisfeitas. Na verdade, a maioria delas. Havia uma exceção, como em toda boa regra, e nessa era um homem chamado...

-Chame-o Neji... – Tenten falou interrompendo a história. Neji a olhou um pouco revoltado, mas continuou.

-Tudo bem, um homem chamado Neji. Ele era incrivelmente ambicioso e nunca se contentou com o que tinha. Ele não era exatamente rico, mas era tão ambicioso que acabou virando, o que chamou a atenção de todos na vila. Mas esse homem tinha uma única fraqueza, um amor, uma mulher chamada...

-Agora, chame-a Tenten. – ela falou atrapalhando outra vez. Neji a olhou espantado dessa vez, pensando se tudo isso não já estivesse na cabeça dela, maquinado para cair em uma armadilha. Ele se deixou levar.

-Uma mulher chamada Tenten. Ele era cegamente apaixonado por ela, mas ela nunca lhe dava ouvidos, nem nunca o olhava de qualquer forma. Ela preferia se divertir com ele na maioria das vezes. Neji nunca ligou se Tenten nunca lhe desse a mínima atenção, ele continuava tentando se aproximar dela de qualquer forma. Ele oferecia a ela presentes caros, ele gastava seu dinheiro comprando coisas para ela que ninguém mais poderia ter na aldeia em que eles viviam, mas Tenten não gostava, ela simplesmente jogava as coisas na cara dele. Então, um dia, ela decidiu dar uma chance à Neji. Cansou-se de tanto vê-lo sofrer por ela e decidiu que iria acabar com o amor dele, machucando-o de alguma forma...

Nesse momento, outro pique de luz aconteceu, mas a luz não voltou. Tenten abafou outro gritinho exasperado com as mãos e se agarrou a Neji, que levou um susto com a atitude repentina da mulher. Ele imaginou por que tanto medo de escuro, ela parecia uma mulher tão decidida e destemida na maioria das vezes.

-Você tem medo do escuro?! – ele perguntou atritando uma das mãos no braço de Tenten percebendo que ela estava gelada. Eles continuavam no escuro.

-Tenho... Pode rir de mim se quiser... – Ela falou meio receosa. Neji soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, coisa que ela nunca tinha o visto fazer. – Eu sei que é engraçado...

-Não estou rindo de você... Não especificamente. – ele falou – Eu também tinha medo do escuro, quando eu era criança.

-Vamos mudar de assunto...? – ela falou já inquieta. Só então ela percebeu o quanto ela parecia aterrorizada abraçada a ele dessa maneira. Ela o soltou, mas ele continuou apertando-a contra seu peito.

-Se você quiser, pode continuar assim, você parece com frio. – Neji disse, e então ela voltou a apertá-lo. A única pequena fraqueza de Tenten era ter pavor de ficar sozinha no escuro, tanto que seu quarto era o que tinha a maior janela para as luzes que nunca se apagavam da cidade. Lá nunca era escuro.

-Quer que eu continue a história? – ele perguntou soltando o ar de forma que pareceu um riso.

-Como quiser... – ela respondeu.

-Então, Tenten armou um tipo de armadilha emocional para Neji, para ele nunca mais querer nem ouvir seu nome. Ela simplesmente aceitou quando Neji a chamou para ir a um restaurante. Ele quase pulou de alegria, e a levou ao restaurante mais conhecido na vila, o que tinha a melhor comida. Ela ficou impressionada com o quanto ele fazia por ela. Ele fez o pedido, ela apenas o olhou durante a espera e eles não falaram quase nada. Mas quando eles terminaram, ele começou a falar. "Tenten, por que só agora decidiu aceitar um de meus convites? Você sabe, eu pelo menos tentei te mostrar de todas as formas possíveis, que eu te amo." Ela engoliu em seco nessa hora, ela sempre achou que tudo o que ele queria dela era se divertir, ela nunca acreditou nos sentimentos de Neji. Todas as mulheres o desejavam, ela sabia, então por que ela? Ela decidiu esperar, ele continuou falando: "Você não acredita?" "Sinceramente, eu nunca acreditei em você, e vou continuar não acreditando, a não ser que você desista de tudo, para ficar comigo. Eu nunca fiquei à vontade com os presentes que você me dava, é tudo muito luxuoso, muito caro, muito exagerado pra mim. Eu sou uma pessoa simples, assim como todas as outras dessa cidade, mas você não olha para ninguém como se fosse normal ser simples. Você já percebeu a forma com que você olha para as pessoas mais pobres?" A pergunta flutuou um pouco durante um tempo. "Não" ele respondeu. "Eu nunca olhei para elas realmente. Elas sempre parecem tão... Normais. Eu preciso de mais... Por isso eu sou assim, e nunca deixaria de ser." Ele falou se explicando. Ela ficou com raiva: "Se é assim, nunca me terás. Não se você não abrir mão de suas riquezas para ser um homem normal junto à mim." Ela se levantou e saiu, deixando ele com apenas uma opção.

-Mas a intenção dela não era acabar com o que quer que Neji sentisse por ela? Por que ela estava fazendo isso? – Tenten perguntou. Neji se ajeitou em sua posição e respondeu.

-Por que ela percebeu que começava a sentir alguma coisa por ele. Depois de tantos cortejos e que ele falou que a amava, ela percebeu que ela tinha aceitado por livre e espontânea vontade de seu coração, não da razão.

-Resposta aceita, pode continuar... – ela falou rindo, então prestou mais atenção na voz de Neji. A essa altura, seus olhos já tinham se acostumado com a escuridão e eles começavam a ver os contornos de um e outro.

-Então, Neji não procurou por Tenten por semanas. Ela achou que ele havia desistido de desposá-la como ele tanto queria, por causa de sua condição. Ela agora sentia falta, de todos os dias receber as flores que ele a mandava, de todos os dias ser alcançada por ele enquanto fazia a feira e por tanto ser bajulada. Isso a deixou cada vez mais triste. Neji apenas pensava, cogitava a idéia de deixar tudo o que conseguiu de lado e se casar com a mulher que amava.

-Ele vai aceitar não vai? – ela perguntou presunçosa, atrapalhando a história outra vez.

-Será que você não pode esperar até que a história acabe? – ele perguntou.

-Tudo bem... Eu espero.

-Então, semanas se passaram e eles sentiam cada vez mais saudades um do outro. Um dia, Neji decidiu ir à cidade, não especificamente para encontrar Tenten, ele ia ver um amigo. O único que havia ficado ao seu lado durante sua 'ascensão' era seu único amigo,... Você não tem nenhuma idéia de nome?

-Ah, desculpe, Lee.

-Tudo bem, o único amigo de Neji era Lee. Neji foi até a casa de seu amigo, perguntar sua opinião, e quando ele chegou lá, ele viu Tenten. Ela conversava na verdade com a mãe de Lee, perguntava a ela se ela tinha algum ingrediente que sua mãe precisava. Neji ficou paralisado ao ver Tenten, ela parecia ainda mais bonita aos seus olhos depois de tanto tempo, mas ela parecia triste. Quando ela o viu lá, ela ficou exatamente do mesmo jeito, paralisada e o analisando. Lee olhava de um para outro desconfiado. "Hey, vocês dois... Algum problema?" ele perguntou. "Não..." Tenten respondeu e saiu correndo. "O que deu nessa menina...?" perguntou a mãe de Lee. Neji continuou parado, por pouco tempo, ele saiu correndo atrás dela. Ele havia decidido, quando olhou nos olhos tristes de sua amada, ele decidiu largar tudo pra trás e ficar com ela. Ele percebeu que ele não seria feliz nunca sem ela. Quando Neji alcançou Tenten, a única coisa que ele pôde fazer para responder à proposta dela sem palavras foi beijá-la. Ele a beijou como nunca havia feito, ele a beijou com todo o amor que conseguiu reunir concentrado num local só. Ela foi pega de surpresa, mesmo assim, ela retribuiu, sabendo que aquela era a resposta que ela mais queria saber... – Neji parou de repente e se virou para Tenten, a voz dele estava calma enquanto ele contava a história. Ela achou estranho ele ter parado a história, e virou-se para ele.

A proximidade deles era muita, e quase nenhuma distância teve que ser quebrada para que Neji alcançasse os lábios de Tenten levemente. Ela não fez nenhuma objeção, ele continuou. Seus lábios dançaram nos de Tenten quando ela permitiu que isso acontecesse e eles se beijaram devagar, sentindo tudo o que tinham que sentir. Estava ainda escuro e de repente a luz voltou, os assustando. Eles apartaram o beijo e olharam-se, o rosto de Tenten estava espantado.

-Ainda quer que eu termine a história? – Neji perguntou à Tenten.

-Ah, não, eu acho que agora eu já posso ir dormir. Boa noite. – ela escorregou para dentro de seu apartamento e fechou a porta, deixando Neji de fora com cara de deslocado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oii,

Bem, eu acho que não ficou muito boa, pelo menos não o que eu esperava, mas eu vou postar mesmo assim, eu prometo que melhoro no próximo ;P

Beijoos

Deixem reviews

Midori


	4. Chapter 4

O domingo amanheceu ensolarado, bonito. Neji levantou-se da cama com um ar mais revigorado, talvez pelo dia, ou pelo acontecido na noite passada. Ele arrumou-se e decidiu que iria ao clube, jogar um pouco com os amigos era o que ele precisava. Mesmo ele não tendo muitas amizades, ele os tinha como seus irmãos. Quase todo domingo eles estavam jogando alguma coisa, treinando, e ele participava para manter-se entretido. Ele vestiu apenas uma camiseta e uma bermuda, com uma chinela no pé ele foi para o clube.

Tenten acordou ainda duvidando de tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Ela não imaginava nunca que Neji fosse querer alguma coisa com ela, muito menos que ele a beijasse daquela forma. Seu sonho foi exatamente com isso, com ele, aquele homem sedutor que plantou uma sementinha de esperança em seu peito. Ela ouviu o telefone tocar, foi correndo atender, sem nem reparar que deixava a coberta pelo meio do quarto. Era Ino.

-Hey! E aí Tenten, o que acha de irmos ao clube hoje?! O sol está dando um bom motivo hoje...

-Acho que pode ser, ainda bem que eu fiz minha faxina ontem. Hoje eu estou livre!

-Então se apronte aí que eu estarei passando no seu prédio daqui a meia hora! – ela falou.

-Ok! – Tenten respondeu e desligou o telefone. Parecia que ela tinha arranjado o que fazer hoje. Ino nunca a deixava á toa.

Já que o tempo estava curto, ela correu para se arrumar, afinal, tinha acabado de acordar. Colocou um biquíni e uma roupa leve por cima, fez tudo o que tinha que fazer e esperou Ino. Ela não teve que esperar mais do que 5 minutos, ela desceu e foi ao encontro da amiga, que já estava com mais duas amigas no carro. Sakura e Hinata estavam no banco de trás do carro, e as três já conversavam exageradamente alto, apenas Hinata não gritava. Ela entrou no carro e elas rumaram para o clube. Coincidentemente, o mesmo que Neji estava com seus amigos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji já estava no meio de seu jogo de futevôlei quando ele viu algumas garotas entrando no clube. Ele estava longe da entrada, nas quadras de areia, mas conseguiu ver quem entrava, eram Tenten e suas amigas. Elas passaram pelas quadras e foram direto para a parte das piscinas, onde também estavam as cadeiras de sol. Ele estava completamente perdido no jogo até que Naruto decidiu jogar a bola na cabeça dele para ver se ele acordava.

-Eii! Você ainda ta acordado?! Neji! Volta pro jogo... – ele reclamou gritando para todos os que quisessem ouvir.

-Tá, eu vou dar uma volta. Vou tomar alguma coisa. – ele falou saindo do jogo.

-Eu vou com você! – falou Sasuke. Os dois saíram da quadra deixando os outros treinando para trás. – Eu vi você olhando as garotas que chegaram... Você pensa que eu sou cego? Acho que até o Naruto percebeu...

-Ora, vá cuidar da sua vida... Eu não estava olhando para elas...

-Oh, eu sei, estava olhando apenas uma... A de cabelos castanhos. Eu percebi isso também Neji. Você é tão previsível quanto eu.

-Eu sei que você andou tendo umas... Conversas com a de cabelos rosa.

-Sakura. É, ela é um pouco escandalosa, mas é graciosa, bonita. Quando ela quer também sabe conversar como uma pessoa. – Sasuke falou, Neji achou que ele fosse esconder isso.

-Tudo bem, sabe a de cabelos castanhos, Tenten. Ela é minha vizinha e ontem... Sabe, rolou uma coisa entre a gente. – Neji falou, chegando então à lanchonete do clube. Ele pediu uma Coca e Sasuke pediu outra, então eles se se encostaram ao balcão e observaram as garotas, todas deitadas no sol e conversando.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ai gente... Eu vi o Sasuke ali na quadra de areia. Será que eu vou falar com ele? Ele foi para a lanchonete... – Sakura perguntou às outras.

Hinata deu de ombros enquanto Ino quase gritava um sim, Tenten virou-se para ver o tal ficante da amiga e encontra Neji postado ao lado dele. Ela virou o rosto rapidamente antes que ele visse que ela o encarava. As meninas perceberam.

-Então Tenten, você não vai falar nada sobre o seu vizinho?! – Ino perguntou.

-Heey! Hyuuga Neji é seu vizinho?? – perguntou Sakura.

-É sim gente, desde sexta-feira. – Tenten suspirou.

-Ah, gente, ele é meu primo, o que tem isso? – murmurou Hinata.

-Que a Tenten pode muito bem 'pegar' ele... – falou Ino.

-Ah... Sakura, você não falava em ir lá falar com Sasuke? Eu acho uma boa idéia... Se quiser eu te acompanho. – Tenten falou já se levantando.

As mulheres atravessaram uma boa parte das piscinas para chegarem à lanchonete. As duas estavam de biquíni e com saídas de banho por cima, com os cabelos presos em coques mal-feitos. Elas chegaram e pediram dois sucos, se encostaram no balcão para esperar, assim como os dois que ali estavam.

-Oi Sasuke! – falou Sakura quase discretamente.

-Oi Sakura... – ele falou baixo. Pelo visto, ele estava incomodado com o barulho que Sakura fazia.

-E aí, o que fazem aqui? – ela falou dirigindo a pergunta aos dois.

-Jogando... Sabe como é. Estávamos nos distraindo. – murmurou Sasuke de novo.

-Como você está Tenten? – perguntou Neji.

-Ah... Eu estou... Bem... Obrigada. E você? – ela perguntou, vendo que seu suco havia chegado. Ela pegou o copo e segurou o canudo mexendo o suco com ele.

-Estou bem... Como foi sua noite ontem? Aposto que sonhou com a minha história.

-Ah, claro que sim... Era uma história bonita... – a essa altura, eles já estavam sozinhos sem nem ao menos perceber. Tenten queria acrescentar que sonhou com as coisas além da história, mas simplesmente não daria esse gostinho a Neji.

-Vamos dar uma volta? – ele perguntou, percebendo que já tinham sido abandonados. Ele viu Tenten tomar um gole de seu suco, e ela fazia isso parecer uma cena de cinema. Ele riu, sem saber por que.

-Claro, não estamos fazendo nada mesmo. – ela murmurou, deixando o copo de suco no balcão. Eles andaram durante um longo tempo, deram uma volta pelo clube inteiro. Durante muito tempo, o silêncio reinou entre eles, apenas andando eles continuaram a curtir a presença um do outro apenas por ela mesma.

Tenten parou no parque que havia no clube, virado para um lago, sentou-se no balanço e ficou ali. Neji sentou-se no balanço ao lado dela e ficou olhando o lago. Estava calmo, e havia alguns patos nadando.

-Eu não me esqueci do que aconteceu ontem... – Neji murmurou depois de um tempo.

-E... – ela falou tentando ignorá-lo.

-Eu posso dizer que eu gostei. Poderia até me atrever a dizer que você gostou também.

-Como é egocêntrico! – ela falou, espantando ele. – Você acha que todos gostam de você? Que tudo o que você faz é bem aceito? Não se esqueça disso, eu odiei ter feito aquilo!

-Fale o que quiser, seu gosto já está na minha memória como chocolate na memória de criança. Eu não vou esquecer.

-Ora, poupe-me dessas besteiras. Quer saber, eu vou voltar para as piscinas! – ela saiu quase batendo o pé. Não o fez por que não seria uma boa idéia bater o pé num lugar onde o chão é de areia e terra.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Como foi com Neji?! – perguntou Ino com entusiasmo. Ela estava apenas na companhia de Hinata nas cadeiras de sol.

-Ah, como você achou que seria? Ele é um egocêntrico, um chato insuportável... – ela falou quase gritando.

-Aham, e lindo e maravilhoso e rico... – Ino falou rindo.

-Me leve a sério pelo menos uma vez, Ino! – falou Tenten se irritando. – Eu não tenho mais pique pra ficar aqui, eu vou voltar para casa.

Tenten vestiu o short jeans que chegou ao clube e pegou suas coisas. Andou até o estacionamento com Ino em seus calcanhares tentando se desculpar.

-Tudo bem, eu sei que eu extrapolei, mas é verdade. Eu vejo o seu olhar quando olha para ele. Você está se apaixonando. – Ino falou.

-Eu não estou me apaixonando! Nunca, não por ele! – Tenten falou seguindo até o ponto de ônibus. Depois dessa loucura ela lembrou que não tinha ido ao clube com seu carro.

-Eu te levo em casa...

-Obrigada, mas eu posso pegar um ônibus. – Tenten então olhou em volta. Todos olhavam as duas e um grupo de homens mal-encarados tentavam chamar a atenção delas.

-Tem certeza?

-Tudo bem... – as duas voltaram para o estacionamento do clube e Ino avistou Neji antes de Tenten. Ele parecia estar indo embora.

-Neji! Você está indo?

-Estou... Por quê?

-Leve Tenten para casa, ela está um pouco alterada e eu não queria sair do clube. – Ino falou com a cara mais inocente que conseguiu fazer, convencendo até mesmo o pior carrasco que surgisse em sua frente.

-Tudo bem... – ele falou balançando os ombros.

Tenten bufou, mas entrou no carro importado de Neji por não querer ter que escutar Ino tagarelando em seu ouvido coisas sobre gente apaixonada. Ela se prometeu apenas não dizer uma palavra. Ela viu Neji atravessar o carro e entrar no banco do motorista, ele sentou-se e sem proferir nenhuma palavra ele dirigiu até o prédio.

-Obrigada. – Ela falou unicamente e seguiu para seu apartamento, abrindo a porta rapidamente e mais rápido ainda a fechando.

-Não foi nada. – ele falou tarde demais, ela já tinha entrado. – Eita mulher difícil... – ele suspirou, entrando em seu apartamento logo depois.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oiii!

Gente, eu juro que um dia eu consigo ter inspiração bastante para escrever um capítulo descente de novo. Enquanto isso, vocês vão ter que se contentar com o que eu to conseguindo escrever. Espero que deixem reviews! Ah, eu queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo essa fic, e que deixam reviews, eu estou amando ter mais de 10 numa fic só! Hehe...

Beijoos

Midori


	5. Chapter 5

Tenten estava em seu quarto. Domingo à noite nunca tinha nada para fazer. Ela folheava o livro que havia comprado e, involuntariamente, pensava em Neji. Ela não tinha parado para ler o livro ainda, decidiu fazê-lo neste dia, mas não conseguia. Talvez preguiça, muita coisa na cabeça, ela não sabia, mas por algum motivo ela não conseguia mais ler o livro. Ela havia começado, sim, mas havia parado no meio do primeiro capítulo por falta de motivação. Era agora tão estranho estar em casa sozinha. Tenten jogou o livro de lado finalmente e foi dar uma volta. Subiu as escadas e ficou olhando o céu lá de cima. A lua, que esta noite quase não existia, e as estrelas, que eram ofuscadas em seu brilho pelas luzes incansáveis da cidade grande. Era tudo tão comum e ao mesmo tempo tão lindo.

-Hey! Não tem nada pra fazer? – perguntou a voz que ela já conhecia profundamente, e a última que gostaria de escutar.

-Não. – ela falou simplesmente.

-Vem pra cá! – ele falou rindo. Ela revirou os olhos e continuou calada.

-Qual é?! Vai me ignorar? Tudo bem, eu vou ficar calado então. – ele falou e finalmente se calou.

-Ótimo! – ela falou e ficou lá, encostada no muro.

-Já terminou de ler o livro? – ele perguntou, depois de minutos de silêncio.

-Não, você? – ela perguntou agora curiosa.

-Estou acabando. – ele falou e se calou de novo.

-Você tem alguma coisa pra fazer aí? – Tenten perguntou já entediada em casa.

-Ah, eu tenho uns jogos... Eu sempre gostei de jogar War. É um jogo interessante. – ele falou. Ela riu, e falou:

-Eu estou indo praí então. Vamos jogar! – ela falou. Já que não tinha nada para fazer, não custava nada se divertir.

Quando ela chegou à porta de sua casa, a de Neji já estava aberta, mostrando ele apenas com calças de moletom arrumando uma mesinha com o tabuleiro do jogo. Ela olhou demoradamente para ele, era perfeito, como toda mulher naquela cidade dizia.

-Entrei! – ela falou fechando a porta atrás de si. Olhou em volta e reparou como o apartamento dele era bem mobiliado, muito diferente do dela.

-Sinta-se à vontade. – Neji falou rindo. Olhou para ela e viu que ela estava com um short curto e uma camiseta enorme. –Bela roupa.

-Pelo menos eu estou coberta. – ela falou revidando.

-Não estou te criticando! – ele falou. Ela riu um pouco.

-Vamos começar? – ela falou se sentando já no tapete e se acomodando. Neji colocou-se em seu lugar e pegou os dados.

Eles jogaram até altas horas, mas uma hora Tenten lembrou-se que no próximo dia daria aulas, teria que acordar cedo. Ela voltou para casa, depois de horas se divertindo com Neji, bem mais leve e alegre. Eles conversaram muito, e com certeza se conheceram mais depois desse dia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenten finalmente chegou em casa, depois de uma sexta feira cansativa. Ela deu aulas durante todo o dia, estava exausta e precisava desesperadamente de uma cama. Ela pensou no lado bom disso tudo, ela estava de férias. As férias do meio do ano começaram para os alunos e para os professores, finalmente. Ela sabia exatamente o que iria fazer durante um longo tempo, dormir!

Enquanto preparava um leite quente, ela ia ligando a TV e preparando um lugarzinho quente também para deitar-se e ficar curtindo o final desse dia cansativo. Ela sempre fazia isso quando queria relaxar. Sakura e Hinata estiveram em sua casa no dia anterior para uma visita e deixaram alguns DVDs, ela colocou um deles, o que parecia ser melhor, e deitou-se no sofá com um cobertor com a caneca de leite. Estava tudo perfeito, até que o telefone toca.

-Droga, vão me fazer sair do meu cantinho pra atender ao telefone... – ela levantou e foi atender ao telefone.

Ela olhou o mostrador no telefone, o número indicado era o de Sakura.

-Oi. – ela falou carrancuda.

-Nossa amiga, que voz é essa? Bem, eu te liguei pra saber se você está fazendo alguma coisa.

-Eu estava tentando assistir o DVD que você deixou aqui. Por quê? – ela perguntou.

-Eu estava pensando em ir numa boate nova que inauguraram aí perto do seu prédio. Você provavelmente nem sabia, não é? Se soubesse, aposto como já estaria arrumada e indo. – Sakura riu.

-Não, na verdade, eu sabia, mas decidi ficar em casa. Eu estou um caco Sakura, dei aulas o dia inteiro.

-Isso nunca te impediu de sair.

-Agora está impedindo. Dá pra ir se arrumar pra festa e esquecer que eu estou aqui? – ela perguntou, a conversa já estava tirando-a do sério.

-Ok então. Eu vou te deixar em paz. Depois não diz que eu não avisei. Tchau, boa fossa! – Sakura falou e desligou rápido o telefone antes de receber uma bronca da amiga.

-Ah... – Tenten suspirou. – E eu ainda tenho que agüentar isso. – neste instante, a campainha toca. –Ah inferno, quem mais está querendo me tirar a paciência?!

A campainha toca outra vez.

-Isso aí não dá leite sabia?! – ela disse já abrindo a porta.

-Ah, eu sei, o que dá leite é outra coisa. Mas eu não vim aqui discutir isso. Vamos para a inauguração da boate aqui perto? – perguntou Neji, despejando tudo em Tenten como uma onda gigante. Se não fosse assim, ele não conseguiria.

-Você está doido? Eu acabei de negar isso à minha amiga, não é com você que eu vou... – ela falou revirando os olhos.

-E eu aposto como você vai. Passei o dia esperando que você chegasse pra te chamar, você não diria não.

-Não só diria como já disse, eu não vou. – ela falou firme, fechando a porta. Neji a segurou com mais força para ela não conseguir fechá-la.

-Por favor. – ele pediu olhando para ela com a maior cara de cachorro pidão que conseguiu fazer. (agora imaginem, Neji, com aquela cara séria, com cara de cachorro pidão, com os olhos arregalados e brilhando. haha)

-Não! – ela tentou fechar a porta, mas Neji era forte demais para ela.

-Então eu vou ser obrigado a te obrigar a ir. – ele falou simplesmente, entrando na casa e fechando a porta atrás de si. Tenten não se mexeu, então isso criou uma proximidade entre eles não esperada por ela.

Neji se aproximou, quase timidamente dela, e de repente, tirou-a do caminho e andou até a escada. Subiu-a, ele sabia que o quarto de Tenten era no andar de cima. Agora ela começou a segui-lo, exatamente como ele previu. Ele entrou no quarto dela, seguido de perto pela dona do apartamento.

-O que vai fazer aqui? – ela perguntou.

-Escolher a sua roupa, o que mais? Você quer sair assim? – ele perguntou apontando para o modo que ela estava vestida. Tenten usava uma calça de moletom e uma blusa de alcinhas, tudo azul.

-Quem te informou que eu quero sair?

-Eu estou falando apenas que você vai.

-Não seja tão cínico e egocêntrico. Você pensa que todos estão aqui para lhe servir? Pois eu vou lhe informar que não! Agora pare de mexer nas minhas roupas, nem a minha mãe faz isso!

-Não me importa, eu vou escolher uma roupa e você vai à inauguração comigo. – ele tirou uma calça preta que Tenten viu, não usava há décadas. Pegou uma blusa estilo vestidinho, cinza com um decote enfeitado e jogou tudo em cima da cama. –Use isso, vai ficar bom.

Tenten poderia reclamar de tudo sobre Neji, mas que ele não sabia escolher roupas, nunca. Trabalhar tanto tempo na loja de seu pai havia contribuído significativamente com isso. Ela vestiu tudo, e ele voltou de onde quer que ele estivesse com um par de sapatos.

-Eu vou te esperar lá embaixo. – ele falou e saiu. Tenten desceu rápido, maquiada e pronta para sair, mas ainda sem nenhum entusiasmo.

-Eu não acredito que eu to fazendo isso... – ela murmurou enquanto saia de seu apartamento com Neji a puxando.

Eles entraram no carro de Neji e ele dirigiu até a boate, que era realmente perto. Quando chegaram, todos abriram espaço para os dois entrarem. Tenten se sentiu constrangida, mas Neji parecia acostumado com tudo aquilo. Até fotos tiraram deles, Tenten estava completamente tonta diante disso. Eles entraram rápido, não pegaram a fila imensa que havia na porta da boate. Sinceramente, Tenten havia gostado disso, pelo menos não tinha enfrentado filas. Logo eles estavam no melhor lugar na boate já lotada, bebendo drinks e curtindo as músicas.

Já tinha algum tempo eu estavam lá dentro, uns 15 minutos ou 20, e Sakura apareceu. Tenten tentou se esconder da amiga, mas não conseguiu, fazendo ainda mais estardalhaço.

-Ah não, ela vai ficar chateada comigo... – ela falou baixo, mas Neji escutou.

-Eu converso com ela, falo que eu entrei na sua casa e fiz você se vestir, não se preocupe. Sabe, é que eu não queria vir sozinho. – Neji falou sério.

-Tenten! Tenten, você não me disse que não viria? "Ah, eu quero ver os filmes que você deixou aqui..." Sua falsa! – Sakura falou rindo da cara da amiga. – Se você queria vir com ele era só me dizer!

-Eu realmente não ia vir... Neji me obrigou. Tanto que foi ele quem escolheu a minha roupa. – Tenten se explicou revirando os olhos.

-Divirtam-se! – Sakura falou e saiu, indo em direção de Sasuke, que tinha acabado de aparecer na porta.

-Vocês também! – Tenten riu.

-Vamos nos divertir?! – Neji falou puxando Tenten para a pista de dança, onde já tinha muita gente.

Enquanto Tenten estava já dançando animada, já se esquecendo completamente de que estava cansada do dia, Neji não conseguia dançar como ela nunca.

-Neji, você é duro demais, se solta! – Tenten falou rindo do modo que seu companheiro dançava.

-Eu não nasci pra dançar, você vai ter que se conformar com isso. – ele riu.

-Qualquer outro dia eu vou te ensinar a dançar! – ela falou rindo ainda mais.

-Eu não vou me importar nada. – ele falou malicioso, mostrando um sorriso de lado. Ele não deixou Tenten brigar com ele, agarrou-a pela cintura e começou a dançar mais próximo dela.

-O que aconteceu? Você está doido?! – ela perguntou, surpresa com a proximidade.

-Tem um cara ali que não para de olhar pra você. Eu não estou gostando. – ele falou ciumento.

-Desde quando tem ciúmes de mim?! – ela perguntou.

-Há um tempo... – ele respondeu vagamente, ainda estava agarrado em Tenten. O homem não parou de olhar, mesmo com os olhares mortais de Neji. – Ele está me obrigando... – ele murmurou e tomou os lábios de Tenten, que estava completamente alheia àquela situação maluca. Eles passaram um tempo sem se soltar, quando Neji finalmente apartou o beijo, Tenten virou-se.

O homem continuava olhando, era tão estranho quanto maluco. O que ele queria afinal, se já tinha visto que ela tem um "namorado" já deveria ter desistido. O estranho começou a se aproximar deles, Neji pegou Tenten e segurou-a atrás dele, como para protegê-la quando o homem chegou perto o suficiente.

-Você...! O que quer aqui? – Neji perguntou.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oiii!

Bem, eu espero que gostem desse capítulo, até eu gostei. Acho que estou começando a ter mais criatividade pra essa fic. Quero agradecer por todas as reviews que eu recebi, e pedir mais, logicamente. D

Beijoos

Midori


	6. Chapter 6

-Você...! O que quer aqui? – perguntou Neji.

-Então você ainda se lembra de mim?! – perguntou o homem.

-Lógico que sim, você vive me perseguindo, atrapalhando a minha vida. Você se tornou 'inesquecível'. – ironizou Neji.

-Eu gostei da sua nova namoradinha. Cuide dela ouviu... Não vai querer perdê-la. – o homem falou e saiu.

-Neji, o que aconteceu? Você conhece aquele homem? – Tenten perguntou apavorada, mas deixando sua voz o mais normal possível.

-Sim, ele é um antigo rival meu, Kidoumaru. – Neji explicou. –Ele sempre entra no meu caminho... – Neji falou com raiva.

-Acalme-se, ele não vai fazer nada.

-É isso que eu duvido. É melhor eu não te deixar sozinha agora. – Neji falou. Tenten acreditou nele, já que eles se conheciam há tanto tempo. Ela não se propôs nem a retrucar o que Neji dizia, sem nem pensar no que na verdade isso significaria.

Eles curtiram a festa, Tenten observava Sakura ao longe, dançando e conversando com Sasuke. Ela estava feliz pela amiga, afinal, ela gostava de Sasuke desde muito tempo, e agora eles finalmente estavam juntos. Não havia mais nenhum conhecido na festa, a não ser o estranho homem que os havia abordado. Quão estranheza a fazia lembrar alguma coisa, alguém que ela já havia visto, em algum dia. Lembrou-se então de um dia ver esse mesmo homem a observando de longe. Sinceramente, Tenten não achava que fosse ela que ele observava, continuou seu caminho para o trabalho. Agora ela ligava os fatos.

-Neji, esse homem está me seguindo. – ela falou baixo demais.

-O que? – perguntou Neji que com a música alta não conseguira ouvir.

-Vamos para casa, eu estou começando a ficar com medo, tudo bem pra você? – ela perguntou.

-Tudo bem, vamos. – Neji falou, a conduzindo pelo salão lotado de gente dançando. Eles tiveram que se esquivar bastante até chegar ao lado de fora, mas quando finalmente chegaram, Tenten notou o homem os seguindo. Ela agora estava realmente assustada.

-Neji... – ela murmurou em tom sofrido, o que demonstrava o quanto ela estava assustada.

-Acalme-se, logo você estará em casa. – Neji falou, ainda a conduzindo ao carro.

Eles entraram no carro e o homem recuou, voltou à festa. Tenten finalmente suspirou aliviada e falou:

-Este homem vem me seguindo há um tempo. – ela desabafou.

-Por que nunca me falou nada? – Neji perguntou.

-Eu não sabia... Hey! Eu não devo nenhuma satisfação a você! – Tenten falou de imediato.

-Tudo bem, mas agora eu sei, e não vou deixar você fazer nada sozinha. Você dorme no meu apartamento hoje. – ele falou, soando autoritário e para a surpresa de Tenten, preocupado.

-Eu sei me proteger sozinha, ok! – ela falou. – E que diferença faria se eu dormisse no meu apartamento ou no seu, nós somos vizinhos!

-Se ele vem te seguindo, ele sabe onde você mora, talvez ele tente algo hoje.

-Se ele vem me seguindo ele também sabe onde você mora, ó gênio! – ela retrucou.

-Você voltou a ser a mandona mal-criada Tenten. Eu prefiro quando você me obedece sabia? – Neji falou rindo.

-Lógico que você prefere quando os outros te obedecem, você se acostumou a ter capachos para tudo... – ela retrucou mais mal-criada ainda.

-Tudo bem, durma no seu apartamento hoje, mas eu vou dormir com você. – Neji falou, sabia que aquilo iria a fazer ferver de raiva, mas estava preocupado demais para arriscar a vida dela.

-Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou tentando me livrar de você... – ela resmungou.

-Eu estou preocupado, Tenten, por favor. – ele pediu da forma que ele sabia que ela cederia, como um cachorro sem dono. Ela não resistiu.

-Tudo bem... – ela suspirou cansada. – Mas você vai dormir no sofá. – ela riu.

-Tá... – e a conversa morreu dentro do carro, que já estava sendo estacionado.

Eles subiram para os apartamentos, Neji pegou suas coisas e foi para o apartamento de Tenten, que deixou a porta aberta para o outro. Ela subiu e trocou de roupa, arrumou sua cama para dormir e desceu.

-Neji, se você precisar de alguma coisa, eu estarei lá em cima. Se eu gritar, bem... Você vai ver o que aconteceu... – ela falou rindo e pegando o livro que estava em cima de uma mesinha na sala. Hoje ela tentaria ler um pouco mais do livro.

-Tudo bem por mim... – ele falou dando de ombros. – Posso ligar sua TV?

-Claro... Desde que não coloque o volume muito alto... – ela disse já no meio da escada e subindo. Chegando em seu quarto, ela se jogou na cama, pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo.

-Ai ai... Como se já não me bastasse o cansaço... Ainda terei que suportar Neji no meu pé e um louco atrás de mim... Alguém merece? – ela falou, voltando a se sentar, quando olhou para o chão, ela viu o que mais temia, uma barata em seu quarto. –AAAAAAAHHH!! – ela gritou.

Neji estava deitado no sofá tranqüilamente, assistindo TV, quando escutou o grito histérico de Tenten. Ele entrou em pânico, pensou tudo e mais um pouco sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo com Tenten, ele levantou num pulo do sofá e subiu as escadas rapidamente. Escancarou a porta do quarto de Tenten e quando viu, ela estava em pé em cima da cama, apontando para um ponto preto se mexendo no chão. Ele não acreditou na cena que estava vendo.

-Neji! Mata, mataa! – ela gritava enquanto pulava no colo do amigo. Ele a olhou, ela estava realmente apavorada, depois a colocou na cama outra vez e foi atrás da barata. Pisou em cima dela, a esmagando completamente. Depois limpou o local com papel higiênico e jogou tudo no lixo do banheiro. Quando voltou ao quarto, encontrou Tenten completamente vermelha e envergonhada.

-Me desculpe! – ela falou ainda envergonhada.

-Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui para salvar a donzela em perigo. – ele falou rindo, não, gargalhando.

- Não ria de mim assim, vai, eu tenho medo... Nojo... Sei lá... – ela falou tentando se desculpar.

-Eu não sei por que as mulheres temem tanto esse animal tão indefeso. – ele disse rindo ainda.

-Volte para a sua cama, você está começando a me deixar sem paciência outra vez! – ela falou autoritária agora, todo o seu medo havia se esvaído tão rapidamente quanto havia chegado.

-Tudo bem... Se você gritar de novo eu venho... – ele falou rindo.

A noite passou rápido, não acontecera nada durante todo o tempo depois da indiscreta barata ter aparecido. Neji aliviou-se com isso, não queria sua... namorada... correndo perigo. Afinal, o que eles eram agora? Ele se perguntava isso enquanto via Tenten com um camisetão e um shortinho fazendo o café-da-manhã para ambos. Levantou-se do sofá e foi até ela, não agüentaria apenas observar. Ele a abraçou por trás, ela não fez objeções, ele levou a boca até a curva de seu pescoço e começou distribuir beijos ali. Ela se encolheu um pouco, ele riu, e seu hálito quente tocou o pescoço dela, a fazendo arrepiar.

-Bom dia, Tenten. Eu tenho uma coisa pra lhe perguntar. – ele falou.

-Pergunte então. – ela falou ainda virada.

-Você quer ser minha namorada? – ele perguntou.

Ela, pega não tão de surpresa, ficou calada por um longo tempo, vendo que ele ficava cada vez mais ansioso, ela se virou para ele e falou:

-E eu já não era? – ela sussurrou e o beijou. Ele foi pego completamente de surpresa, mas a beijou tão intensamente quanto das outras vezes.

-Agora me deixe terminar o café. – ela falou, apartando o beijo e se virando outra vez para o balcão.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oii!...

Eu não sei de onde eu encontrei inspiração pra escrever esse capítulo, mas eu encontrei e já estou postando pra não deixar ninguém esperando... eu já tenho feito isso muito.

Beijoos, e obrigada por todas as reviews!

Midori


	7. Chapter 7

-NEJI! Acorda!– Tenten teve que gritar para que o outro acordasse. Ela já tinha acabado de fazer o café e já tinha o chamado milhares de vez, mas nada dele acordar.

-Ãhm? Onde é o incêndio? – perguntou Neji com a voz embriagada de sono. Ele tinha acabado de ter um sonho?! Era isso mesmo, para Tenten ter aceitado tão facilmente seu pedido, só poderia ser um sonho. Neji sentou-se no sofá e olhou para a cara zangada de Tenten.

-Eu te chamei não sei quantas vezes e você não acordava! Eu fui obrigada a gritar... – ela se explicou. – O café está na mesa, anda logo antes que eu me arrependa de ter feito o café de boa vontade. – ela riu.

-Tudo bem... – ele disse coçando a cabeça, desarrumando ainda mais seus cabelos longos. Levantou-se e só então se lembrou que estava apenas de cueca (era assim que ele dormia sempre). Quando ele abaixou e se cobriu, já era tarde demais... Tenten já havia visto e soltado um grito histérico.

-Você está quase pelado assim na minha casa! Como pode? Eu sabia que não era pra eu deixar você dormir aqui... – ela falou, sendo a primeira frase um grito. – Se cubra e coma logo, depois suma da minha frente, e do meu apartamento! Eu não me importarei de dormir sozinha de agora em diante.

Neji colocou a calça que usara no dia anterior e se dirigiu à mesa. Tinha muita comida ali, ele sabia que ela estava tentando agradá-lo, mas seu humor estava péssimo. Ele comeu silencioso e depois pegou suas coisas e saiu. Não queria deixar a vizinha ainda mais estressada.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dois dias se passaram e Tenten já não se importava mais com Kidoumaru. Ela não saiu de casa nenhuma vez, então Neji também não se importou, mas continuava atento. No domingo, Tenten estava saindo para comprar alguma coisa na padaria, nem se lembrando da promessa que Neji fizera há dois dias. Ela já estava chegando ao portão do prédio, iria a pé já que a padaria era na esquina contrária, quando uma mão segurou seu braço. Ela nem olhou para trás, nem precisou, ela ouviu:

-Você já se esqueceu que eu terei que te acompanhar em todas as suas saidinhas? – Neji perguntou sério. Logo se via que ele não estava brincando.

-Me desculpe, eu havia me esquecido. – Tenten falou sincera.

-Onde você está indo? – perguntou Neji.

-Na padaria, eu não queria comer nada que tinha lá em casa, decidi sair... – ela falou. Percebeu que Neji não parava de olhar para os lados. – Você me disse uma vez que gostava muito de ler...

-É sim... – ele murmurou ainda procurando por qualquer alguém que ousasse tocar na mulher ao seu lado.

-Você também escreve? – ela perguntou tentando puxar conversa.

-Escrevo, de vez em quando... – ele respondeu.

-Ah, que bom... Qualquer dia me deixe ler?! – ela perguntou ansiosa.

-Claro... Claro que sim. – ele falou e eles chegaram à padaria. Ele conduziu Tenten para dentro, se deixando para trás para dar uma última checada no lado de fora. Entrou sem perceber que de fato, alguém os seguia.

Já lá dentro, Tenten pedia o que queria enquanto sentava-se numa mesinha dentro da padaria. Neji sentou-se com ela e, sem fome como estava, decidiu apenas pedir um cappuccino. Não demorou muito e tudo já estava em cima da mesa. Enquanto Tenten comia, ele percebeu a entrada de outro 'conhecido' seu. Ele tinha uma rixa antiga com alguns garotos no colégio, e esses se tornaram homens sem se esquecerem de tudo o que haviam passado nesses tempos infantis. Neji já não se importava muito com eles, mas eles se importavam, e muito, com ele. E agora com Tenten. Então ele simplesmente não podia deixar que eles fizessem mal a ela, mesmo ele não sendo seu namorado, ainda. Tudo isso passava pela cabeça do homem incrivelmente depressa, sem ele assimilar qualquer pensamento, o mais importante era manter Tenten segura. Por todo o tempo que ficaram na padaria, enquanto ela tagarelava, ele permanecia calado, respondendo alguma coisa ás vezes para ela não achar que ele não estava prestando atenção.

-Neji, por que você está tão distraído? – perguntou Tenten uma vez.

-Ah, nada... Não é nada, são apenas... Problemas pessoais. – ele falou, mentindo para não a deixar apavorada.

-Você parece preocupado com alguma coisa aqui dentro... – Tenten falou.

-Tenten, não comente mais nada sobre isso, tudo bem? – ele falou.

-Tudo bem... Não ta mais aqui quem falou... – falou Tenten, o que fez o amigo soltar um riso baixo. – Neji, eu realmente acho que é desnecessário...

-Poderiam me emprestar o açúcar? – Tenten estava distraída demais para ter notado a aproximação do homem. Este era diferente de Kidoumaru, ela percebeu, então por que Neji estava olhando tão desconfiadamente para ele? Ela se perguntava isso enquanto estendia o pote que continha açúcar ao homem, que estava acima do peso, ela pensou sem falar nada.

-É muita cara de pau mesmo... – Neji resmungou, e para sua infelicidade, Tenten ouviu.

-Por que? – ela perguntou. Ele olhou-a com uma cara dizendo "não era para você ter ouvido isso" e disse:

-Este homem está nos seguindo. Ele é um dos comparsas de Kidoumaru. Eles são, na verdade, inimigos de uma antiga rixa nossa. Eu, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba... Amigos meus, era a gente contra eles. Depois que crescemos, nós esquecemos tudo isso, mas eles não.

-Então eles não cresceram... – falou Tenten revirando os olhos.

-É mais ou menos isso... – falou Neji rindo.

Eles saíam da padaria, Neji continuava pensando em Jiroubou, ele ali não seria boa coisa. Tenten, entretanto, não pegava o caminho de casa. Enquanto Neji a seguia, ela ia até a loja onde lembrou ter deixado uma calça para fazer uma barra. Quando finalmente Neji percebeu para onde estavam indo, era tarde demais. Tenten passava um pouco mais a frente dele, na frente de um beco de onde pularam os outros membros da "gangue" de Kidoumaru.

-AAAAAAAAAAHH!! – Tenten gritou quando viu aqueles homens pulando em sua frente. Aquilo parecia uma cena de filme. Ela correu pra trás, onde estava Neji, mas Jiroubou a impedia. "Como esse homem conseguiu chegar aqui tão rápido?" ela se perguntava enquanto entrava em desespero. – Neji!!

-Calma Tenten! – Neji estava sendo segurado por outros dois homens, Sakon e Ukon. Ele tentava se soltar, mas era impossível. Enquanto ele se contorcia, os gêmeos apenas riam. –Tenten! Não façam mal a ela! Batam-me se quiser. – ele dizia tentando persuadir os homens.

-Oh, não... Assim fica muito mais interessante. – falava Kidoumaru, enquanto amarrava Tenten, que era segurada por Jiroubou.

-Neji!! – foi o último grito que Neji ouviria de Tenten naquele dia. Taparam sua boca e a fizeram adormecer. Colocaram-na num carro e saíram, enquanto isso, Sakon e Ukon batiam em Neji. A rua estava completamente deserta essas horas, de um domingo ainda, era impossível para eles pedirem socorro a alguém.

Neji foi deixado jogado ao chão, até que Shikamaru, que passava pela rua, ajudou-o a voltar para casa. Neji explicou tudo ao amigo, e agora eles estariam juntos para achar Tenten. Shikamaru havia virado o melhor investigador da cidade, seria fácil com ele encontrar Tenten, era o que Neji pensava, confiante.

Na noite do mesmo dia, ele recebeu uma ligação. Claro que era dos seqüestradores pedindo dinheiro para resgate e que ele não contatasse a polícia. Eles mantinham a mulher sobre a mira de uma arma, Neji não poderia fazer nada. Ele ouviu a voz dela pelo telefone, gritando, ou tentando o fazer. Ela daria um pouco de trabalho a eles, com certeza. Mas temporariamente ela estava indefesa lá, e ele não poderia fazer nada. Ele se sentia um inútil agora.

"Quando duas pessoas estão destinadas uma à outra, nada que aconteça consegue separá-los, nem ninguém. Por mais que situações difíceis apareçam, por mais que neguem o que sentem um pelo outro, é inevitável que pessoas destinadas uma à outra fiquem juntas."

-É eu acho que vou ter que me esforçar para que Tenten seja salva, e por mim. – Neji resmungou enquanto lia essa parte do livro Destinos, que sempre era que o fazia lembrar-se daquela que finalmente o tinha "fisgado". Ele estava numa sala, no QG de Shikamaru, tentando saber como iria resgatá-la.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oiiii gente!

Ah, o capítulo ta meio pequeno... Mas... Eu tenho que acabar um pouquinho com a vida deles, por que senão não tinha graça... D

Espero que não fiquem com raiva de mim, estou apenas tentando deixar a história mais interessante. Hehe

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e continuem mandando mais, senão eu paro de escrever! E isso é uma ameaça!

Beijoos

Midori


	8. Chapter 8

-Nós vamos nos dar bem nas custas daquele inútil riquinho que sempre esnoba todo mundo... Ele vai aprender que com a gente não se brinca. – resmungou Kidoumaru num canto na casa velha que mantinham Tenten presa.

-Por que nós temos que viçar aqui com ela? Eu tenho outras coisas para fazer! – resmungou Sakon.

-Não só você, mas temos que ficar, ela pode dar uma de engraçadinha e fugir. – Kidoumaru respondeu.

-Ela é uma mulher! Você fica aqui se é o que tanto quer, e nós saímos... Eu não vou ficar aqui trancafiado por que você quer... – dessa vez foi Ukon, e logo ele e o irmão estavam saindo do lugar, com um delicado chute na porta e depois uma batida.

-Esses dois realmente não têm jeito... – Kidoumaru suspirou. – Jiroubou, fique aqui e cuide dela, eu vou trazê-los de volta.

-Sim senhor... – o outro resmungou e continuou assistindo seu programa na TV.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Por que deixou para contar isso para nós apenas agora!! – gritou Ino com Neji, que estava sentado com as três mulheres numa lanchonete no shopping.

-Por que eu não quis deixá-las preocupadas, não precipitadamente. E vocês fariam barulho como está fazendo agora. – ele murmurou. Neji não estava tão apresentável quanto andava normalmente, a falta de sono o estava afetando naquele dia.

-Eu não estou fazendo barulho... – Ino murmurou com os braços cruzados encostando-se à cadeira.

-Quando foi isso? – perguntou Sakura falando alto ainda.

-Antes de ontem. – ele respondeu.

-Acalmem-se meninas, nós vamos achá-la. – dessa vez foi Shikamaru quem se pronunciou. A primeira vez desde que eles chegaram ao shopping.

-Eu tenho certeza que sim. – falou Hinata e seu jeito confiante.

-Eu quero ajudar! – falou Ino.

-Eu também! Ela é nossa amiga e nós faremos isso por ela. – Sakura falou.

-É melhor irmos até o meu apartamento, lá poderemos falar mais sobre isso. – falou Neji já se levantando.

-Eu ia sugerir isso agora mesmo... – murmurou Shikamaru e eles foram até o apartamento de Neji.

Chegando lá, Neji deixou todos à vontade e começou a falar sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele domingo.

-Se eles fizerem qualquer coisa com ela... Se ela chegar aqui com um arranhão que seja, eu mato eles! – ele rugiu quando Shikamaru se propôs a falar sobre a investigação.

-Acalme-se Neji, não acontecerá nada a ela e logo Shikamaru vai conseguir resolver isso. Não fique tão alterado... – falou Hinata tentando acalmar o primo.

-É difícil ficar aqui discutindo como vamos fazer, sabendo que ela está lá, amarrada amordaçada e sem nenhum cuidado com aqueles macacos nojentos... – ele murmurou, pendendo a cabeça para baixo fazendo com que seus cabelos longos tampassem completamente sua face.

...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Está tudo pronto, nós estamos indo para o lugar marcado para a troca. – comunicou Neji à Shikamaru pelo telefone.

-Tudo bem... Mantenha a calma Neji, por favor. – ele orientou-o.

-Tá, eu to calmo. – Neji falou passando a mão na testa que suava, desligando o telefone logo depois. Ele chegava ao galpão comercial que Kidoumaru havia marcado. Estava abandonado e havia apenas uma porta para saída aberta. Ele foi em direção a esta e estacionou. Saiu do carro carregando as duas malas com o dinheiro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ele chegou Kidoumaru. – falou Ukon de dentro do galpão.

-Ele é bem pontual... – o outro comentou fazendo Tenten levantar-se. A mulher estava amordaçada e amarrada, com uma venda nos olhos. Ela já não se importava mais com o que estava passando, fazia tudo o que os homens mandavam com medo de que acontecesse alguma coisa.

Ela ouviu a porta do carro batendo no lado de fora, ele havia chegado. Escutou a porta aberta sendo empurrada ainda mais para a passagem de Neji e das malas e então começou a ouvir o diálogo.

-Está aqui, tudo o que pediram. – Neji falou jogando as malas no chão sujo do lugar. – Agora me entreguem ela.

-Sakon, Ukon, peguem as malas. Chequem se há apenas dinheiro. Só então Jiroubou poderá libertá-la. – comandou Kidoumaru então os gêmeos foram checar as malas.

Com tudo já confirmado, os homens foram embora e deixaram Tenten livre. Neji, depois de constatar que ninguém mais estava ali, e que os homens haviam saído, correu ao encontro de Tenten, que continuava completamente amarrada. Quando ele finalmente a libertou das cordas, viu que ela chorava. Ela abraçou-o com força, chorou em seu ombro e depois o beijou. Ele apenas retribuía a todas as carícias, as desejando tanto quanto ela.

-Eu estava com tanto medo Neji! – ela suspirou.

-E eu com medo de te perder. Eu juro que nunca mais nada assim vai acontecer com você. – ele disse abraçando-a como se quisesse que se fundissem.

-Eu espero que sim... – ela chorou mais um pouco. Toda aquela face de pessoa forte estava desmanchada pelo medo, e isso aconteceu de ambas as partes. O medo de perder um ao outro era a pior que eles experimentaram até aquele momento, e sinceramente, não era uma coisa que gostariam de sentir outra vez.

Eles saíram do galpão e perceberam que os ladrões haviam roubado o carro de Neji para fugir. Neji pegou o celular e ligou para Shikamaru que foi buscá-los.

-Vai querer reaver o carro? Era a única coisa que ainda lhe restava... – perguntou Shikamaru.

-Como assim?! – perguntou Tenten.

-Ele vendeu o apartamento da mãe dele para pagar o seu resgate. – falou Shikamaru. – Tem morado comigo por esses tempos.

-É só até eu encontrar outro lugar para morar. – Neji falou.

-Eu já disse que não me importo. – falou Shikamaru.

-Você vai ficar na minha casa, então. – falou Tenten.

-Não precisa, eu...

-Eu faço questão. Você vendeu o apartamento por minha causa, vai ficar lá em casa, eu tenho quarto sobrando, e sabe disso. – ela insistiu, ele não reclamou mais.

-Se quiser eu ainda pego o carro. – falou Shikamaru.

-Não precisa, deixe-os com aquele lixo, eu que fiquei com o tesouro maior nessa troca. – e ele beijou a testa de Tenten, que estava com ele no banco de trás.

-Tudo bem...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Tenten!! Você está bem! – gritaram Sakura e Ino.

-Graças... – suspirou Hinata.

-Ai meninas! Que saudade de vocês... Eu estou bem... – ela correu para o abraço grupal com as amigas.

-O que aconteceu enquanto eu estive fora? E o meu emprego?! E se eu... – começou Tenten a lembrar de tudo o que havia esquecido completamente no tempo encarcerada. Ela quase entrou em pânico.

-Acalme-se, nós explicamos tudo à diretora da escola, está tudo sob controle. Essa semana você foi substituída, mas poderá continuar na segunda. – explicou Hinata.

-Ah... O que seria de mim sem vocês?! – ela falou feliz às amigas. –Eu preciso seriamente de um banho...

-Vá lá, não se preocupe conosco, vamos aprontar um lanche por aqui. – Neji falou. Eles estavam na casa de Tenten.

-Obrigada. – ela falou, dando um selinho no mais novo namorado e subindo para o tão esperado banho.

Depois do banho ela desceu, lanchou com os amigos e todo aquele clima pesado que existia ainda a pouco, já não existia mais. Estavam todos conversando e animados, o novo casal agora formado estava feliz, Tenten já não se importava em esconder tudo o que sentiu por Neji desde o primeiro beijo. Um tempo depois chegavam os outros garotos que ajudaram Neji. Sasuke, Chouji, Sai e até Naruto haviam ajudado mais na auto-estima de Neji que em qualquer outra coisa, foram o suporte do amigo.

Nada mais a se preocupar, Neji falou para Tenten:

-Não adianta mesmo, nós fomos destinados um ao outro.

-Eu também tenho certeza que sim. – ela riu e beijou-o.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oii!

Gente... eu juuroo que eu não queria ter demorado tanto pra atualizar essa fic, mas simplesmente não deu. Eu espero que não estejam tão zangados ou decepcionados comigo, mas desculpem do mesmo jeito.

Agradeço a todas as pessoas que vêm acompanhando e comentando a fic, realmente isso é importante para a auto-estima de nós, escritores.

Beijooos

Midori


	9. final chapter

QUATRO MESES DEPOIS...

Tudo estava se ajeitando naquela grande cidade. Tenten havia voltado ao trabalho, Neji conversou com o pai e mesmo não desistindo de ser escritor algum dia, eles haviam se acertado. Ino namorava Sai, Hinata com Naruto e Sakura com Sasuke. O dia, era o dia perfeito para um casamento, mas não é o casamento de nossos principais personagens que temos nesse dia...

-Ai meu Deus, tomara que não dê nada errado no meu casamento! – exclamou Sakura.

-Acalme-se Sakura, sabia que o filho sente todas as emoções da mãe?! – falou Hinata.

-Ah, mas eu não estou me agüentando de felicidade, ele sentirá isso também... – ela falou iluminada. Estava grávida apenas de 2 meses, mas já era o bastante para ela senti-lo ali.

-Sakura, se você não parar de se mexer, não vou mais arrumar a sua maquiagem! – reclamou Tenten que tentava a todo custo ajeitar os estragos já feitos pelo choro na maquiagem de Sakura, usando agora todos os acessórios à prova d'água.

-Tá, mais pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado, tire essa cara de choro do meu rosto... – ela falou agora ficando quietinha.

-Meio difícil, não sou cirurgiã plástica, sabe... – Tenten riu.

-Engraçada...

De repente a porta se abre e entra Neji, aflito e arfando.

-O que faz aqui?! – perguntou Tenten acabando a maquiagem da amiga.

-Vim dizer que Sasuke desiste desse casamento se demorarem mais 5 minutos. Ele está quase torturando-nos com seus métodos, que funcionam por sinal. – ele disse respirando, pois fora correndo ao quarto. – Diga-me que já está pronta, por favor!

-Sim, eu já estou pronta. – falou Sakura. – Vamos começar logo este casamento, senão Sasuke tem um enfarto no altar. – ela riu.

Sasuke havia mudado muito, a ponto de realmente ter tido um enfarto se a noiva demorasse mais. O fato de Sakura estar grávida, de ele ter achado alguém que realmente amasse e estivesse agora fazendo o que há muito deveria ter feito, tudo o havia deixado bem mais "mole". Quando Sakura apareceu, de braços dados com seu pai, Sasuke quase teve um troço no altar, mas manteve-se com aquela pose toda de homem orgulhoso que era.

Estava tudo muito bem arrumado, o casamento era numa fazenda, um daqueles casamentos lindos a céu aberto e bem chiques. Nada ali faltava, os padrinhos de casamento estavam ali, Naruto e Hinata e Ino e Sai. Tenten e Neji estavam ali perto, no meio da cerimônia cochichavam enquanto ouviam os "aceitos".

-Como estou orgulhosa desses dois. – falou Tenten deixando escapar uma lágrima de felicidade.

-Orgulhoso?! Eu estou apenas esperando o dia do nosso casamento. – Neji falou no ouvido de Tenten.

-Eu também, acho que fizemos uma bobagem... – ela falou alarmando o noivo.

-Qual?! – ele perguntou espantado.

-Devíamos ter marcado todos os casamentos juntos!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Agora, um tira curiosidade:

-Nakano!! Não faça isso, coitado de seu pai!! – gritou a mulher andando até a menina de apenas 3 anos que estava fazendo o pai de 'capacho'.

-Mas mamãe, ele está ficando tão bonito. – falou a menina tentando se explicar.

-Não senhora, você sabe que seu pai não gosta... – ela começou mais foi interrompida pelo marido.

-Não se preocupe Tenten, deixe-a fazer quantas chiquinhas quiser. Eu não me importo. – Neji falou rindo de sua imagem no espelho. A filha havia feito três maria-chiquinhas em seus cabelos longos. "Sabia que deveria ter os cortado quando Nakano nasceu..." ele pensou.

-Tudo bem... – Tenten retrucou.

-O que temos para o almoço mamãe?! – perguntou Nakano, era sempre muito curiosa e faladeira, com certeza filha da mãe que tinha.

-Todo mundo vem pra cá hoje, esqueceu Nakano? – a mãe falou. – Eu te falei ontem que nós faríamos o almoço juntas!

-Então vamos logo que eu quero ver o que eles vão falar da minha comida! – ela foi correndo para a cozinha da enorme casa sendo seguida pela mãe. Neji ficou para trás apenas rindo.

Quando todos chegaram, Akira, filho de Sakura e Sasuke, foi correndo para o lado de Nakano e eles foram armar alguma para mais tarde, era sempre assim. Todos os pais se reuniram na sala de estar antes de almoçarem.

-Nossa Hinata, como a sua barriga cresceu desde a última vez que a vi! – falou Tenten.

-Pois é... – ela falou, ainda com aquele jeito tímido e discreto. – Iruka está quase nascendo.

-Já escolheram o nome! – exclamou Ino.

-Claro, acho que é uma boa homenagem ao Iruka-sensei, não acham?! – falou Naruto animado.

-Claro Naruto. – falou Sai.

-Ninguém vai vim comer o almoço que eu fiz não?! – reclamou Nakano aparecendo na sala.

-Já estamos indo! – falou Sakura levantando-se, sendo seguida por todos os amigos que foram em rumo à cozinha para mais um dia juntos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bem...

Agora acabou né... Eu nem esperava estender essa fic a tanto, mas eu acho que o final ficou cabível...

Espero que tenham gostado, e muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelo apoio de todos, principalmente pela paciência de acompanharem a fic de uma pessoa tão enrolada...

Beijoos

Midori


End file.
